Nobunaga’s Style
Much like a real demon Oda Nobunaga has no concern, worry or fear of death and doesn't show much caring no matter how much damage he takes. Be it his persistence towards “life”, or his thirst for victory Nobunaga’s spirit has risen beyond his body, so even pain doesn’t mean anything to him. Even sustaining multiple wounds and injuries on his body he can still continue to fight with a smile across his face. Even taking on direct impalement of blades. Going to great extents to continued and win the battle. Nobunaga is a resilient person who can endure a grave amount of damage and wholly do with a pleasured face. He can withstand heaps of damage and continue the fight and surprisingly maintain an equal or higher amount of power even after taking possible death dealing attacks. Astonishing to some, his durability is so high that he can endure deafening blows that attack either the mind or body, neither matters to him, as throughout the pain, he can endure and will fight. His crazily high reserves of stamina allow him to conduct in various techniques of high classed swordsmanship. Overview Nobunaga has masterful skill over his swordsmanship, which allows him to strike several times without changing his posture, attack in both a slashing and piercing motion with ease, and battle multiple foe(s) at a time. His immense strength and large reservoirs of spirit energy bleed into his swordsmanship skill, enabling him to have an insane amount of cutting strength. This strength allows him to tear apart large rocks and to deal a fatal damage with little effort. Because of this, during close combat he is able to overwhelm his opponent, forcing them to their knees with a single strike from his blade. Being able to slice through extremely durable and sturdy targets, he has also been able to fight off foes of great caliber. Nobunaga tends to rely on a style of brute force strikes with his sword. Though he has also shown himself very capable of wielding a blade in an unorthodox style: reversed-grip or back-handed, fencing, one-handed, iaido; he has demonstrated profound skill in its usage considering his grasp of the concept and ease when utilized. Using swift twists, balanced footing, and outstanding dexterity allows him to battle on par with others and strike with devastating power in battle. Being a swordsman veteran, Nobunaga has fast reflexes and has an adamant mind-set on the nature of battle; as a result he is very rarely caught off-guard or astonished. Though he is powerful, fast and unpredictable, his movements aren't lithe when compared to some other swordsman as some describe his movements barbaric, implying that he retains too much aggressiveness in his attacks. However, Nobunaga does use tactical thought and planning before making use offensive decision, and although this cannot be entirely viewed in his method or choice of attack he does do so wholly and quickly, noting that he is an accomplished swordsmanship. Techniques Oda Nobunaga’s techniques are somewhat confusing as it’s hard to distinguish which ones he developed himself which ones he developed from Shiina Nozomu abilities. '-' Energy Slashes '- Dead Revive' Nobunaga ( in Nozomu Shiina body ) can revive the deado ( for example some of Junishinsho members killed in battle ) and make them his immortal army '''- Tenma Mukurode (Demon Hands Of Bone ) “I call upon the heavens I call upon the earth… I call upon the 6th demon king, who now resides on this earth. With your bottomless strength. Give all the demons give them to me.” A solid, primal instinct and aura that exudes from creatures of darker intentions. Malice so pure and negative that it is capable of suck a person’s soul from their body. Tenma Mukurode is an engine of pure death that projects a warrior’s intent to kill in a massive wave of force. His intent is so strong, so potent; it literally demands the death of all things in the vicinity. Objects, buildings, plant-life, and opponent’s are simply put; annihilated. His will is a dominating force that commands death, and those in its path, simply obey, and are obliterated. The Killing Intent is so strong; it can even call forth an apparition of Lady Death herself. - Tenma Ryoga Koran ( Chaos of Spirits & Skeletons ) This technique is a stronger variation of Tenma Mukurode user’s Killing Intent is so strong that it summons and subjugates three apparitions. Once summoned the apparitions surround opponent and detonate in an explosion of fiery death. - Tenma Shiryo Gama (Advent of the Reaper) The Tenma Shiryo Gama is said to be the complete embodiment of death. User grips his sword with two hands while focusing the Tenma Mukurode through it. Tenma Shiryo Gama cleaves with tremendous force literally splitting the ground in two. - Tenma Shiryo Ranma (Advent Zombie Riot ) This is a combination attack that summons both Tenma Mukurode and Tenma Ryoga Koran to the battle field. - Tenma Goukashou ( Hellfire Essence )''' Nobunaga focuses all of his evil energy into a singular point within his body creating a huge mass of energy that is so dense that it begins draining additional life force to sustain itself. The mass will continually absorb life force from its direct surroundings while healing and fortifying Nobunaga’s body. Just by being around his perimeter, you'll begin to feel weak and hazy because he is already draining your life force. This ability is not limited to just his opponents but everything within an area. Nobunaga's able to kill anyone, thing or any supernatural being leaving not even the subatomic particles of the being left. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Finally Nobunaga gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, explosion completely annihilating everything in the surrounding area. Category:Techniques